


I Think Not

by BlueKhaos



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10120697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: It's the reader's birthday, but all she wants to do is stay home and play video games. Jungkook isn't about to tolerate such behavior from the birthday girl.*Dedicated to my best friend, Jaggy.*





	

The television in front of you buzzed loudly as you killed monsters from one of your favorite video games. You were focused on purging the level of enemies, wanting so eagerly to reach the next floor in the tower. Too bad you had about fifty more floors.

Today was your birthday, but you usually didn’t give a crap about celebrating it. What was so special about getting older? There was nothing fun or wonderful about that. It only meant you were getting closer to being buried six feet under. You weren’t remotely about that life.

As you continued to beat the asses of your annoying enemies, you felt your phone buzzing on your lap. Pausing the game briefly, you looked down and checked to see who was calling you. Seeing that it was your boyfriend Jungkook, you quickly picked up the phone before returning to the game.

“‘Sup, Kookie,” you greeted as you bashed a rather large monster upside the head.

“What are we gonna do today, birthday girl?” Jungkook asked, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Nothing,” you replied offhandedly as you tried to dodge the question.

For weeks, Kookie had been trying to plan something for your birthday. Every idea that he had proposed had been knocked down by your refusal. You felt a little bad, not wanting to make your boyfriend sad.

But goddamit!

It was your birthday, not his. Not even his cute little pouts could move your stubborn ass. If you wanted to spend your birthday home playing videos games, you sure as hell would.

“I think the fuck not,” Jungkook replied, no longer taking any shit from you.

“The fuck you mean?” you asked, not about to give up your fight in all of this.

“I’m coming through in ten,” Jungkook stated, before hanging up the phone quickly.

“That lil’ brat,” you sighed, wanting to smack him silly.

Ten minutes later, you heard the doorbell ring, causing you to groan. You had half the mind to ignore it, but you would never be so cold to your boyfriend.

Pausing the game once more, you got up and headed into the living room of your apartment. Once you reached the door, you opened it quickly, not bothering to look through the peephole.

You were about to ball out Jungkook, but you were momentarily surprised by all the bags he was holding. How much shopping did this fool do? And was he planning to spend the whole week over?

Before you could say a word, he barged into your apartment as if he had been living there all his damn life. Shaking your head exasperatedly, you closed the door and followed behind your boyfriend.

“Kookie, baby, what the hell is all of this?” you asked, watching warily as he put items down all over the place.

“I brought your gifts from me and the hyungs, a cake on behalf of Jin-hyung, my video games, and my clothes,” Jungkook grinned cheerfully.

“I never had a chance at stopping you, did I?” you asked as a small smile crept onto your face.

“Not a chance in hell,” Jungkook chuckled as he walked over to pull you into a hug.

You snuggled into him almost instantly, loving how warm he felt against your skin and how his cologne seemed to relax you.

“You’re the best, babe,” you admitted, happy that he came despite your stubborn behavior.

Jungkook smiled as he kissed your forehead gently. Pulling away slightly, he grabbed your hand and led you over to the coffee table where he had placed your cake. As both you sat on the sofa in front of the table, Jungkook removed the plastic cover that protected the cake. Searching for the lighter he had placed in his pocket, he pulled it out once he found it and lit the candles that were already placed on the cake.

You couldn’t help but grin, happiness filling your heart as you listened to him sing “Happy Birthday” to you in his beautiful voice. How did you become so lucky to be dating a boy as sweet as him?

After he had finished singing, you closed your eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candles. Jungkook broke out in a small applause, causing you to laugh and pull him into a hug. Moving back to kiss you softly, you sighed blissfully against his lips. After a couple of minutes, a small grin broke out on his lips as he pulled away.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.”


End file.
